Mutant Battle Royale
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: Yep. It’s exactly what you think it is battle royale – mutant style. Rated PG15 for violence. Major, major violence.
1. Chapter One

MUTANT BATTLE ROYALE

CHAPTER ONE

Yep. It's exactly what you think it is; battle royale – mutant style.

X-Men belongs to MARVEL.

Battle Royale belongs to Koushun Takami.

Whereas this lovely story belongs to me.

Rated PG-13 for violence. Major, major violence. Only 3 minor OCs in this fanfic because of lack of female characters in X-Men: Evolution.

And now… let the story begin!

As Sam entered the bus he knew something was fishy. Why would the professor send him on a trip with a bunch of magneto's gang, the morlocks and that weirdo he called his son? What was his name… Lucas?

Roberto slung his arm around his nervous friend's shoulder and prodded him in the stomach with his finger while grinning, "Loosen up, Cannonball! The professor's finally gone hip and you can't relax to enjoy at least a second of it?" Sam shook his head, "It's just not right! Why would he do something irresponsible? Does he actually trust these people?"

Sam wearily eyed the people on the bus again as he slumped to the back where all his friends were. Calliope nudged Sam in the guts as he passed by her chair. She mirrored Roberto's grin and tried to cheer up the tall shy boy she had a crush on for ages. "Aw, c'mon Sam, sit over here and have some of Rahne's cookies, you'll feel much better!"

Sam smiled meekly and sat down next to Roberto opposite from Rahne and Calliope. Behind them, Jasmine and Rena were whispering and giggling evilly by themselves. The rest of the New Mutants were beside them, including Logan, Storm, Taryn, Amanda, Risty and that guy who calls himself Arcade. The Morlocks, Brotherhood, and Emma Frost sat up in the front. Some guy with a dorky hat was driving the bus. Sam felt nauseous every time he turned back to grin slimily at the passengers on the bus. It was like in the beginning of Nightmare On Elm Street II.

It was half an hour into the bus ride and everything was going as smoothly as 40 something mutants in a bus could go. Roberto groaned as he saw that they were nearing a tunnel. "Lack of sunlight for a whole 10 seconds! Oh the horror!" He mock-fainted on Rahne who blushed and giggled. He smirked and pretended to fall asleep on her.

Suddenly Sam woke up. Roberto was still asleep on Rahne's lap. But Rahne was asleep as well. And Calliope. And the two girls next to her. He looked around in a panic. Everyone was asleep! He checked his watch. It was only 8:47 PM. How could everyone fall asleep at the same time? He got up and started to stagger towards the front of his bus. Auuughh. Why weren't his legs working properly? In fact, he was feeling kind of drowsy. He looked up to see a strange lady in a gas mask walking towards him with something large in her hands. He opened his mouth to say something but whatever was in her hands swung towards him and everything went black…

"Sam… Sam… Sam! SAMUEL GUTHRIE WAKE UP, DAMNIT!!!" Sam was being violently shaken awake. He woke up face to face with a freaked out Roberto. "Sam… I don't know where we are… but they've… I don't know what they've done but we all have this really strange red mark on our necks… right here…" He showed Sam a huge red scar which looked fresh on the side of his neck. Sam felt his own neck. A piece of skin was swollen on his neck as well. "Wh-what's going on?" He said aloud. He wasn't the only one panicking. Everyone in the room was panicking except for Magneto, Logan and Lucas.

Sam sneered at Magneto. Figures. He's probably the mastermind behind this. Whatever 'this' is. Magneto sat on a table at the front of the class with his arms neatly crossed over his thighs. When everyone had settled down he spoke.

"You are probably wondering why exactly I have brought you here" Roberto gasped, "So _you_ did this!" Sam rolled his eyes and nudged his best friend to shut up. Magneto ignored this and continued. "Therefore I have set up a video for you to watch to answer all your questions" He turned to the TV next to him and snapped his fingers. It immediately turned on and a video with little metal stick figures started to play.

"Hello" A metal figure said in a robotic voice, "Welcome – to – Mutant – Battle – Royale!" A few guys in the Brotherhood whistled at this. "We – will – now – explain – to – you – what – the – rules – are" A female metal figure came on and in a less monotonic voice explained the rules. "We will call you off in alphabetical order. You will walk up to almighty Magneto, receive your bag and leave the premises. As soon as you have left you are on your own. You may use your powers as freely as you like. However, there are restrictions. Your powers do not work beyond a force field set up around this island. There are also specific areas around the island which make you lose control of your powers while you are inhabiting those areas and other areas where you will notice a loss of your power" The figure stepped off the screen and another metal figure with the features of a little boy came on. "So now get ready, y'all! As soon as ol' Magsy over there calls your name… you're off!" He grinned and waved the peace sign at the students before the TV turned off.

Magneto turned to the crowd. "Now… do you have any questions?" A couple of hands raised but Roberto stood up and shouted, "Yeah! What the hell are we doing here and who says we have to play your stupid game?" Magneto grinned. "I was hoping you would ask that, Mr Da Costa, now I have someone to demonstrate with" He waved his hand towards Roberto who immediately flew over. Roberto's powers were to absorb energy from the sun, not fly… which means…

"Roberto has metal in him!" Forge cried out. Magneto smirked. "You may have noticed the red spot on the back of your necks" Hands immediately flew towards necks. "We have injected every one of you with tiny balls of metal which automatically attach to your blood cells. However, they only have a lifespan of three days!" He mock-frowned. Ray glared at him. "That's sick, Magneto, what're you going to do? Use us as your puppets for your own sick pleasure?"

Magneto raised his eyebrow. "That would be very untasteful of me, Mr Crisp! Of _course_ I planned something much more appetizing. You see… not only are you my puppets" With a flick of his hand Roberto was hanging limply in the air like a life-sized marionette. "But with what I'm about to make you pawns do will provide me and the world with mutant-filled entertainment for the next three days! But of course…" He clenched his fist and Roberto cried out. It sounded like a hundred things were cracking inside of him. He was struggling in the air to try and free from an unseen grip. The students were cowering together in terror but the fear only grew when he stopped moving. "Roberto!!!" Sam cried out. A drip of blood ran down Roberto's nose and over his lips before dripping onto the floor. "This is all just a game"


	2. Chapter Two

MUTANT BATTLE ROYALE

CHAPTER TWO

Yay! Welcome back. You actually came back? Wow… Anyway!

X-Men _still_ belongs to MARVEL.

Battle Royale _still_ belongs to Koushun Takami.

And this lovely story _still _belongs to me.

Previously on Mutant Battle Royale:

Magneto raised his eyebrow. "That would be very untasteful of me, Mr Crisp! Of _course_ I planned something much more appetizing. You see… not only are you my puppets" With a flick of his hand Roberto was hanging limply in the air like a life-sized marionette. "But with what I'm about to make you pawns do will provide me and the world with mutant-filled entertainment for the next three days! But of course…" He clenched his fist and Roberto cried out. It sounded like a hundred things were cracking inside of him. He was struggling in the air to try and free from an unseen grip. The students were cowering together in terror but the fear only grew when he stopped moving. "Roberto!!!" Sam cried out. A drip of blood ran down Roberto's nose and over his lips before dripping onto the floor. "This is all just a game"

The New Recruits all screamed and ran up to Roberto's body. Sam pushed his way through and grabbed at his best friend. "Wake up! Wake up! You idiot, wake up!" He sobbed at his feet. He looked at Magneto and ran towards him, screaming with rage. Magneto merely waved his hand towards him and Sam went flying backwards.

Jubilee shrieked at Magneto, "Why are you doing this?" Magneto opened his mouth to reply but Jubilee interrupted him with a scream. "Why? What did we do to you? Why did you kill Roberto? Why are we here?" Magneto groaned in anger and jabbed the air with his fist. A piece of the ceiling broke off and morphed into a spear. "You will be quiet now, Ms Lee" But Jubilee continued to cry and scream. "I said, YOU WILL BE QUIET!" He roared and drove the spear through Jubilee's back.

The room was filled with bloodcurdling screams again as all the students crammed towards the back to get as far away from Magneto and their fallen friends as possible. "Now…" Magneto said, a twitching vein in his forehead was the only telltale sign that the last few seconds even happened. "You will calmly listen. I don't want to have to kill off anymore people than I already have"

"When I call your name… you will receive this package… for those of you that are mutants, you will receive lighter packages because non-mutants will receive weapons to even things up" Magneto saw Forge cock an eyebrow and smiled expectantly, "Yes, boy?" "You're… you're gonna make us fight each other aren't you?" Magneto grinned, "I see there's a genius among us" Forge narrowed his eyes. "But what I don't know is why you're doing this… or _how_ you're going to make us fight each other"

Magneto nodded. "I see, I've forgotten to explain to you the most simple of all rules. Well. Basically. You all kill each other until only one survivor is left. This survivor will be allowed to return home. If more than one person is alive after 36 hours I kill everyone and there are no winners! You see, I've invited some of my own lackeys here to make things more exciting" He pointed towards the Acolytes who glared back. "Now stand up and look smart, I will now hand out your packages. The person who has the same number as you does not mean you are paired together in any way. It is just so we can keep track of who survives the longest"

"#1 – Amara Aquilla, Arcade

#2 – Amanda Sefton, Bobby Drake

#3 – Caliban, Evan Daniels

#4 – Calliope Allerdyce, Fred Dukes

#5 – Callisto, Forge

#6 – Cybelle, Jamie Madrox

#7 – Danielle Moonstar, John Allerdyce

#8 – Emma Frost, Kurt Wagner

#9 – Jasmine Hudson, Lance Alvers

#10 – Jean Grey, Lucas"

Lucas grinned goonishly at Jean who scowled back at him.

"#11 – Logan…

Such a pity Logan that you should end up alone again seeing as how Jubilation Lee could not make it as long as you did. Then again, who was?" Magneto laughed hollowly to himself.

"#12 – Katherine Pryde, Pietro Maximoff"

He smiled at his only son.

"#13 – Ororo Monroe, Piotr Rasputin

#14 – Rahne Sinclair, Ray Crisp

#15 – Rena LeBeau, Remy LeBeau

#16 – Risty Wilde…

Unfortunately Roberto could not make it as well, _Risty_" He shook his head at Mystique, wondering how she could stand such a lame disguise.

"#17 – Rogue, Sabertooth

#18 – Tabitha Smith, Sam Guthrie

#19 – Taryn Fujioka, Scott Summers

#20 – Torpoid, Todd Tolansky

#21 – Wanda Maximoff, Warren Worthington

And last but definitely not least…

#22 – X23"

X23 glare at Magneto while she was leaving the building could have made Bobby proud. When she left the room Magneto actually shivered. He walked over to a chest that had been in the room the students had seemed to overlooked. He opened it and looked sadly down at the body of what once was a smart individual named Hank McCoy. Magneto sighed and spoke aloud to himself, "Mutant Battle Royale, game start at 11:53 PM"

Sam left the building in a hurry, clutching his backpack towards him for warmth. It was in a chilly night and he had nothing to wear except his usual baggy jeans, shirt and sleeveless jeans jacket. He shut his eyes and ran blindly away from the building before bumping into a large soft object. He opened his eyes to see Blob wide-eyed with blood on his t-shirt. Sam gasped, "You-you've already killed?"

Fred shook his head. "Before I knew what was happening… I was… expanding… and I heard her scream… but I couldn't stop… and now… she's dead…" Sam avoided looking directly at his eyes. It was like something inside of him had died. "You-you probably went into one of those areas Mag-Magneto was talking about… You know, where you lose control of your powers…" Fred nodded slowly. "Yeah… I probably did…" Sam looked back at Fred and asked him the question he feared the answer of. "Who…who was it? Who did you…"

"They call her Caliban" Sam hadn't realized it but he was holding his breath. "You mean the pale girl who could sense where mutants were?" "Y-Yeah…" Fred looked sadly at the ground then back at Sam reproachfully. "What do I do, Sam?" Fred stepped in towards him as if he was going to give him a hug. Sam stepped back carefully but bumped into someone. He turned around in shock but was relieved to see it was Rahne.

"Sam!" She had tears in her eyes and hugged him. Suddenly fur started to sprout on Rahne's face. "Ah! What's happening?" Fred eyed her wearily. "What're you doing, wolf-girl? Planning a surprise attack or something, huh?" Sam stood in between Fred and Rahne and held out his arms as a defense. "Hey, cool it! I told you people lose control of their powers around this area!" Fred laughed. "I was just making that up, you wuss! This game is a matter of life and death and _I_ am _not_ dying!" He took a step threateningly towards Rahne but Sam went into Cannonball mode and ran into his head, knocking him out and leaving him unconscious on the floor. He grabbed Rahne's hand and pulled her away from the overweight boy. "Let's get out of here!"

Ray stepped out from inside the shadows and grinned over Fred's huge body. He slowly bent over and placed his hands directly above Fred's heart. He sent a jolt of electricity through Fred's body which eventually reached Fred's heart which beat its last beat. "Mm, barbecued pork" Ray said bluntly before moving on.

Meanwhile, Torpid was running through the forest frantically trying to find someone, anyone she knew. She heard something rustling way up in front of her and stopped. "Who-who's there?" She called out, using her super sized hands to guard herself. Emma Frost, clad in white, as usual, stepped out in front of her and smiled sweetly.

Torpid sighed in relief and smiled back at the mother figure in front of her. She even had an apron on, how weird was that? "Come, child, take my hand… I can take you away from here" She extended a hand towards Torpid who shyly pulled a glove back on her hand and placed it in Emma's. The forest around Torpid and Emma seemed to melt like wax and instead a homey kitchen appeared. Torpid gasped. "How did you do that?" Emma smiled and said in a sickly honey tone, "Just close your eyes, sweetie, use your imagination" Torpid closed her eyes and turned away from Emma, smiling. Emma grabbed the little girl's back and struck a vital spot and dropped the little girl, smiling.


End file.
